19 ans depuis 40 ans
by One piece We are
Summary: "- Comment on en est arrivé là? - Parce que tu ne choisis pas bien tes coups? - Toi c'est avec les enveloppes que tu foires." Marco éclata de rire et Ace le suivit bientôt. C'est une drôle de sensation de rire alors qu'on est sur le point Lemon/Gore/Yaoi/Hétéro [Ace x Oc Marco Luffy Thatch Sabo x Koala (très léger) Law x Corazon]
1. Prologue

**Hello à tous, je vous demande un grand pardon car c'est la 3ème fois que je réécris cette histoire et j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira! Pour le rating je met du M car il y aura un lemon vers le chapitre 4 et quelques lime un peu avant. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Sur ce bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Cheveux blancs rougis par le sang, yeux bleu venant de s'ouvrir sur le monde déjà éteints par l'amertume.<p>

C'était juste un hurlement bref, une courte agonie commune. Un hurlement strident devant le soleil qui plongeait dans la nuit puis plus rien.

Rien que le voile sombre de l'obscurité, la pâle lueur des étoiles et le fracas incessant des vagues qui enfouissaient leur douleur dans les profondeurs glacées de l'oubli.

Le souffle du vent seul témoin des corps éventrés et de l'abominable odeur du sang mêlé à la chair calcinée.

La musique de ces vies brisées s'éteint peu à peu dans le murmure du silence alors qu'un cœur trouvait à peine son souffle.

Elle ferma les yeux pour chasser ses souvenirs et expira une bouffée d'air alors qu'elle gémit à la sensation d'un corps fin qui pénétrait la chair de son bras.

Son cœur s'accélère, ses pupilles se dilate, elle ferme les yeux laissant la sensation de plénitude s'emparer de son corps.

Pour l'heure elle se sent bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Avez vous des avis à me fournir sur ce très court prologue? Ne vous en faites pas les prochains chapitres seront bien plus longs (environ 10 à 15 pages word)<strong>

**Je vous retrouve très vite pour la suite :)**

**#C**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Donc voilà le chapitre 1! Je l'avais déjà publié cependant, j'ai retiré le lemon pour le remplacer par un très léger lime! Je n'en dis pas plus, sur ce bonne lecture :3**

* * *

><p>« - Trafalgar Law ! »<p>

La voix du professeur raisonna dans tout l'amphi et tira enfin les 6 adolescents de leur torpeur.

« - C'est pas trop tôt… » S'énerva Marco en s'étirant sur son siège. L'appelé se leva de son pupitre sans se presser et descendit les marches en savourant leur libération prochaine. Les élèves restants le regardaient avec une mine maussade à vu de nez ils étaient bien 200 encore et il n'imaginait pas combien de temps le dernier pauvre type de la liste allait encore devoir patienter. Il attendit que ses amis soient à sa hauteur pour enfin monter sur l'estrade qui faisait face à l'amphi. Law toisa tantôt son professeur, tantôt le bocal plein d'enveloppes posé sur le bureau. Le type prit sa voix la plus pompeuse et commença.

« - Veuillez procéder à l'extraction d'une des enveloppes disposées dans l'urne ici présente ! Cette enveloppe contiendra le sujet de votre examen final de journalisme 3ème année. Pour cet examen je me dois de vous rappeler que vous devrez fournir un reportage de 90 minutes sur le sujet qui vous sera attribué par le biais d'un tirage au sort en règle et ce pour le 30 mars donc dans 4 mois à partir de ce jour. Veuillez signer tous les six cette liste d'émargement dans la case signifiant que vous avez bien pris connaissance des modalités d'examen. »

Law saisit le stylo qui lui était tendu et imposa sa signature dans la case à son nom il en fut de même pour Thatch, Marco, Sabo, Luffy et Ace. Le professeur d'université se saisit de la liste et vérifia au millimètre près que tout était en règle puis il invita Trafalgar à piocher une enveloppe. Le métis glissa sa main dans le bocal de verre et tira une enveloppe similaire à toutes les autres.

« - Que l'un de vos camarades procède à l'ouverture et dévoile le sujet à voix haute et intelligible. »

Trafalgar tendit son enveloppe à Marco qui se crispa légèrement. Le blond à la coiffure d'ananas glissa précautionneusement son index à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe et rompit le cachet de l'université qui avait été apposé sur l'ouverture. Il lut le sujet et déglutit.

« - Mythes et légendes urbaines Whisper Island ! »

Les garçons se regardèrent avec de grands yeux leurs regards cherchaient une once de réconfort en dévisageant les autres mais manifestement personne ne connaissait le sujet et tous étaient aussi paniqués les uns que les autres. Une sorte de secrétaire d'a peu près leur âge frappait un clavier frénétiquement jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit d'imprimante annonce la sortie d'un document officiel. La blonde avec son chignon serré, ses lunettes et son air strict leur apporta la feuille ; étaient écris le sujet, la date d'impression, la date butoir du reportage et enfin leurs noms.

« - Votre signature je vous prie ! »

Les garçons signèrent les uns après les autres toujours médusés par ce dans quoi ils s'engageaient. La blonde se rua sur la photocopieuse en restant droite comme un I en bonne professionnelle. En temps normaux, Thatch aurait bien sorti une blague vaseuse sur le fait qu'il se proposait de la décoincer un peu mais vu son air maussade sa première priorité n'était pas de penser à culbuter la blonde en face de lui mais plutôt de fuir la salle ou de se réveiller de ce mauvais rêve dans son lit bien douillet.

« - Bien vous pouvez disposer ! »

Hélas, il ne s'était pas réveillé et ils se retrouvèrent tous les six dehors sur le parvis glacé du département de journalisme, l'esprit embrumé sans trop comprendre ce qui les avait amenés dans cette galère.

« - On est dans la merde ! » Lâcha tout simplement Sabo une fois qu'ils eurent quitté la chaleur moite de l'amphi pour retrouver le froid de l'hiver. Luffy hocha positivement la tête en signe d'approbation. Marco ressorti le sujet et le papier officiel et tous se regroupèrent autours.

« - Quelqu'un sait ce que c'est Whisper Island ? » Demanda Sabo anxieusement pour parer au vide oppressant qui alimentait la conversation.

« - Pas la moindre idée… » Murmura Thatch. Law sortit une cigarette de la poche de son blouson et en proposa à Marco et Ace qui étaient les deux seuls fumeurs. Marco accepta et mais Ace refusa maussadement.

« - Je vais aller faire un tour je vous rejoins ce soir à l'appart !

- Ace ne traine pas dans des bars douteux ! » Murmura Sabo.

« - T'en fais pas ! »

Ace se sépara du reste du groupe et parti dans l'allée pavée qui menait vers le centre de la ville universitaire. Il ruminait, pourquoi est ce qu'ils étaient tombé sur ce sujet ? Ils n'y connaissaient rien en mythes et légendes urbaines et ce lieu était totalement inconnu. A ce train là Ace voyait déjà sa licence lui filler sous les yeux en agitant un grand mouchoir blanc. D'ailleurs, la raison même d'avoir choisi le journalisme lui échappait…

Il baissait les yeux et regardait ses pieds et il rentra violemment en collision avec quelque chose ou plutôt avec quelqu'un. Il entendit un petit gémissement de douleur et sorti de ses pensées. Elle était tombée en arrière et ses fesses, ses cuisses et ses coudes avaient heurté de plein fouet le pavé gelé.

« - Désolé ! Vous allez bien ?

- Oui je crois ! »

Il tendit la main à la fille pour la relever et il l'observa attentivement alors qu'elle époussetait ses jambes rouges : 1m65 de taille moyenne comme il aimait, mince et élancée, des jambes longues et rougies par le froid et le choc de la chute. Ses pieds avaient eu de la chance de ne pas se tordre en dépit des escarpins dorés qui ornaient ses pieds. Ses yeux bleus se mirent à fixer anxieusement ses pieds intimidés sous le regard pénétrant du brun tandis qu'elle entortillait une mèche ondulée qui avait échappé à son chignon. Elle lui semblait tellement fragile qu'il était sûr de pouvoir la briser d'un seul coup.

« - Je suis désolé, j'étais un peu perdu dans mes pensés.

- Oui ça se voit…

- Parce que je t'ai fais tomber ?

- Non tu avais l'air absent. » Murmura la jeune fille.

« - Oui un peu… » Concéda Ace avec un sourire

« - Je m'appelle Ace !

- Coralie ! Alors tu… Tu fais souvent tomber les gens dans la rue ?

- Non pas vraiment ! »

Il la regarda rosir et rigoler elle avait un joli rire et sa façon de rosir était tout simplement craquante.

« - Tu vis sur le campus ou en centre ville ? » Continua Ace en souriant.

« - Je viens d'arriver, pour l'instant je vis dans une petite chambre universitaire !

- Tu viens d'où ?

- D'écosse ! Du nord de l'écosse exactement ! Je suis arrivé hier

- Je vois ! Tu n'as pas eu le temps de visiter le coin non ?

- Non… A vrai dire tu es la première personne à qui je parle !

- C'est pour ça que tu rosies si souvent ? »

Elle piqua un fard en cachant son visage dans le col de son manteau en signe de timidité.

« - Je devrais y aller ! Ravie de t'avoir connu !

- Aller viens avec moi ! Je vais te faire visiter ! Je te dois bien ça pour t'avoir fais tomber ! »

Bon d'accord, l'excuse était un brin pitoyable mais c'était plus simple que de dire clairement qu'il se sentait seul. A cette heure-ci l'allée pavée de l'université était moins fréquentée. Tous les étudiants étaient soit en cours soit bien au chaud dans leurs chambres ou dans un bar.

« - Alors toi tu vis où ?

- Moi je vis dans un loft en bordure de l'université !

- Un loft ? C'est plutôt couteux non ?

- Oui mais a 6 on arrive à s'en sortir ! » Sourit Ace.

Il remonta directement l'allée montrant différents bâtiments, le complexe étudiant alliait modernité et tradition, les plus vieux modules étaient donnés dans de grandes bâtisses de pierre avec des dômes démesurés fais de verreries colorées. Se balader sur le campus avec une jolie fille lui changeait un peu les idées et l'éloignait de ses préoccupations d'étudiant.

« - Ici tu as le département d'histoire, d'art et de géographie ! » Indiqua Ace en montrant un bâtiment colossal dont le parvis était orné d'un socle de marbre haut d'1m80 surmonté d'un globe, d'un pinceau et d'un gros livre sculpté dans le bronze. Ace la regard dévisager attentivement visiblement de là où elle venait il n'y avait pas d'université aussi grande quoi que pourtant, il y en avait des plutôt prestigieuse en Angleterre.

« - Il y a une bibliothèque par ici ? » Demanda-t-elle en regardant tout autour d'elle à la manière d'un chat qui cherche un jouet.

« - Oui il y en a une juste à côté du département de littérature, elle est immense tu va voir ! »

Si le département de littérature était moins grand que celui d'histoire, la bibliothèque était particulièrement immense et Coralie aurait juré qu'il lui aurait fallut plusieurs jours entiers pour voir la totalité des ouvrages présents dans la bâtisse. L'endroit devait être plutôt agréable au printemps et en été, Coralie imaginait bien tous les étudiants qui flemmardaient dans le parc ou encore y jouaient, prenaient le déjeuner et même y étudiaient. L'université avait été modernisée dans les années 2010 suite à un ordre de l'administration et visiblement, le département d'histoire et le département de littérature étaient les seuls à avoir échappé aux énormes travaux. Le département des langues n'avait pour devanture qu'un immense panneau où étaient dessinés les drapeaux de tous les pays du monde. Vinrent après le département de psychologie où étaient rangées toutes les matières concernant l'étude de l'homme, de la religion et enfin celui e bâtiment où étudiait Ace.

« - Et voilà… Département du journalisme… C'est là que j'étudie !

- Du journalisme ? Quel genre de journalisme t'intéresse ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment… Le journalisme pour moi c'est plutôt une voix de secours en réalité… Mais je dirai que je vais plutôt partir sur des reportages extrêmes… Dans le genre reportage sur la nature… Tu vois à peu près ?

- Oui je vois le genre… Tu veux être libre ! »

Ace hocha la tête tandis que son regard se perdait dans l'obscurité. Coralie elle contemplait tous les différents panneaux qui indiquaient les lieux clés du campus.

« - Et toi tu étudies quoi ?

- Les langues ! » Sourit la jeune femme.

« - Tu sais quoi… » Murmura Ace en se tournant vers elle sourire aux lèvres.

« - Tu n'as qu'à me raconter ça en mangeant ! Je t'invite ! »

Elle hésita tiraillée, le coup de l'invitation à diner pour finir dans son lit était plutôt cliché et accepter l'invitation d'un illustre inconnu qui l'avait juste bousculé et faite tomber sur les pavés froids était plutôt risqué.

« - Oh à moins que tu ne sois plus tentée par le merveilleux repas que te proposeront nos restaurants universitaire heu… Poisson bouilli accompagné de pommes de terre congelées et d'un soupçon d'eau bouillante au vermicelle. » Lança Ace d'un ton pompeux. Coralie éclata de rire et finit par accepter de suivre l'illustre inconnu, parce qu'il la faisait rire, parce qu'elle ne risquait rien ; ou alors peut-être parce qu'il était mignon ou encore parce qu'elle en avait besoin ? Coralie secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi elle avait finalement accepté, ils quittèrent le chemin de pavés gelés pour se retrouver dans un des trains qui partaient régulièrement de l'université pour rejoindre le centre ville. Le paysage défilait à une vitesse éclaire et le nombre de gares entre l'université et le centre de Tokyo était assez impressionnant, à croire que les gens ne pouvaient pas marcher ou que leurs emplois du temps étaient tellement chargés qu'ils n'avaient même pas le temps de se rendre d'un quartier à un autre. L'université elle, était un peu en dehors de Tokyo, pas dans la campagne bien sur mais pas non plus au pied des grattes ciel et de l'agitation Tokyoïte, de ses magasins et restaurants grouillants et de ses centaines de passants qui défilaient à la seconde. Coralie observait attentivement le dehors, la neige avait recommencé à tomber de plus en plus fort formant un épais rideau blanc sur la ville et pourtant ça ne semblait même pas attirer l'attention de la population qui filait vers ses obligations. Quand elle sorti du train et posa le pied sur le quai elle inspira à pleins poumons l'air hivernal sentant son corps se glacer de l'intérieur.

« - La neige me chatouille le nez! »Fit-elle en réprimant un petit rire. Ace attrapa une poignée qui trainait et la balança dans son cou. Elle frissonna sentant la poudreuse mordre sa nuque et renvoya une charge dans le nez d'Ace qui inspira au mauvais moment et se mit à s'étouffer avec la neige qui s'infiltrait vicieusement dans ses poumons. Elle éclata de rire et lui frotta le dos pour l'aider à expirer la substance blanche. Le froid irritait son nez et l'eau brulait ses voix respiratoires alors qu'il toussait comme si il allait vomir ses entrailles sur les chariots à baguages. Il avait mal et se sentait gelé de l'intérieur et malgré cela elle se retenait encore de rire Ace mit plusieurs longues minutes à se calmer et à réussir à articuler convenablement.

«- Tu sais que je me vengerai…

- Haha, alors tu veux manger quoi ? » Lui dit-elle en essuyant la larme qui perlait au coin de son œil sans le prendre le moins du monde au sérieux.

« - Ce que tu veux ! » Articula Ace tant bien que mal trop occupé à reprendre son souffle pour répliquer.

« - Non choisis, je t'ai fais t'étouffer et j'ai bien faillis en crever de rire, tu choisis pour me faire pardonner !

- C'est à se demander lequel de nous deux va réussir à tuer l'autre en premier !

- Le crime parfait…

- Mmmm… Une bonne fondue ! Ou une raclette pour se réchauffer ! Quelque chose à base de fromage fondu !

- Alors c'est parti pour un bon restaurant savoyard ! » Claironna Coralie plus enthousiaste que jamais. Ace ne put réprimer une manifestation bruyante de son estomac affamé. Il garda dans un coin de sa tête sa fierté bafouée par une boule de neige extrêmement bien ou mal placée tout dépendait du point de vue. Il reprit peu à peu ses moyens et ne se lassa pas de parcourir les territoires enneigés de Tokyo en souriant comme un enfant. C'est au troisième étage d'une tour qu'ils trouvèrent leur bonheur. L'ambiance était plutôt tamisée et tranquille pour un restaurant bondé. Un serveur habillé avec un pull bariolé rouge, vert et blanc fit une sorte de courbette devant Ace et Coralie.

« - Monsieur, madame ! Vous êtes deux ?

- Oui, on peut manger ?

- Vous avez réservé ?

- Non ! Il vous reste quand même de la place

- Ce sera difficile mais suivez-moi on va essayer de vous trouver une place ! »

Ace prit Coralie par la main et l'entraina derrière lui à la suite du serveur. Le brun au pull bizarre trotta entre les cloisons fermées qui abritaient les tables cherchant une place de libre. Un feu de cheminé brulait au milieu de la pièce pour meubler le vide entre les tables et accentuer l'effet chalet de montagne qui était remarquablement bien imité pour le troisième étage d'une tour en plein centre-ville.

« - Venez par ici, je vous ai trouvé une petite table. »

Le box était comme tous les autres, une petite ouverture pour laisser passer les serveurs et faciliter l'accès aux sanitaires et au chauffage et une table de bois clair encadrée de banquettes molletonnées. Une nappe orange en laine tapissait la table couverte par des bougies bleutées qui dégageaient une lueur douce et parfumée.

« - Ace pourquoi il me tend les mains ? » Murmura Coralie confuse en observant le serveur impassible qui la regardait mains tendues.

« - Il veut te retirer ton manteau !

- Oh ! »

Coralie retira son écharpe bleue et la mis sur le bras du type déclenchant l'hilarité d'Ace. Elle défit les boutons un a un jusqu'à ce que le type lui retire l'étoffe de laine. Elle ne portait pas grand-chose en dessous, juste un tour de cou de tissu noir, une capeline bleu et blanche qu'elle retira pour rendre apparente une robe noire légère à fines bretelles. Ace l'imita et retira son cuir noir, lui aussi n'avait pas grand-chose sur lui, rien qu'un t-shirt sans manches violet et un simple jean.

« - T'es pas très habitué aux restaurants comme ça non ?

- Et non… Je ne suis pas vraiment de ce milieu…

- Moi non plus à vrai dire…

- Pourtant tu as l'air habitué !

- J'ai travaillé comme serveur dans un endroit de ce genre ! »

Un autre type leur apporta un menu enveloppé dans un étui en cuir, une corbeille de pain et une carafe d'eau.

« - Tu replaces nerveusement une de tes mèches derrière ton oreille quand tu es gênée ou que tu réfléchis !

- Et toi tu touches ton ongle du pouce avec ton doigt !

- O !

- Vous prendrez un apéritif ? » Lâcha le serveur que la discussion des jeunes gens assommait visiblement.

« - Oui je vais prendre une vodka avec du citron !

- Et mademoiselle ?

- Un rhum !

- Pur ou avec de l'orange ?

- Non pur s'il-vous-plait !

- Très bien et avec ceci !

- Nous verrons le plat quand vous nous servirez l'apéritif, merci !

- Bien monsieur. »

Le type repartit son carnet à la main.

« - Tu as envie de manger quoi Coralie ? »

Coralie regarda son menu attentivement. *Toi* avait elle envie de répondre impertinemment à son interlocuteur. Maintenant qu'il avait enlevé son cuir et laissé sa musculature apparente, il était plus que mignon, il avait de jolis cheveux ébène épais et légèrement ondulés, des yeux en amande, des taches de rousseur qui lui donnaient un petit air d'enfant espiègle, un sourire mutin et un corps… Un corps musclé, ses bras, son torse, ses jambes étaient musclés même ses fesses devaient l'être et à vrai dire c'était plus que tentant de vérifier la chose. Le sentiment était d'ailleurs partagé par Ace dont les yeux se perdaient dans la poitrine rebondie et caressait les fines cuisses dévoilées par la robe légère. Coralie rosit sous ses pensées mais elle était plutôt douée pour le self contrôle et déclara d'un ton parfaitement neutre :

« - Je pense que je vais me laisser tenter par une raclette et toi ?

- Même chose ! »

Ils se virent apporter un plateau d'apéritif avec une assiette de feuilletés au fromage miniatures. Ace passa commande et attendit le départ du serveur. Il saisit la tranche de citron et la lui tendit du bout des doigts. Il remarqua une lueur étrange au fond de son regard, presque du défie mélangé à autre chose de plus envoutant, de plus insaisissable. Elle se dressa légèrement et approcha les lèvres pour capturer la pulpe et le jus de citron mélangé à la vodka. Il avait comme un doute, il l'avait prise immédiatement pour une petite fille timide sortant d'une campagne lointaine mais son geste et surtout son regard lui prouvait qu'il avait tors. Il ne tenta de faire fit de ses doutes jusqu'à ce que les plats arrivent mais plus ils parlaient plus le doute l'envahissait.

« - Alors Coralie tu viens d'où exactement en écosse ? » Lâcha-t-il le plus naturellement du monde.

« - Je viens d'un petit village sur la côte !

- A la campagne ou en banlieue ?

- A la campagne pourquoi cette question ? »

*Parce que tu es incroyablement sexy quand tu suces une tranche de citron et que j'ai plus de mal à t'imaginer dans une petite maison au milieu d'une prairie que dans un bar mal famé*

- Euh parce que je ne la connais pas ! » Menti Ace

« - Tu as toujours vécu en ville ?

- Depuis 2 ans, 3 mois et 17 jours !

- Et avant ?

- Je ne me souviens pas ! Pas depuis l'accident

- Tu vis avec qui ?

- Marco, Thatch, Law et mes deux frères…

- Pas de parents ?

- Ils sont mort quand j'étais jeune… Ma mère en accouchant de moi et mon père à été tué juste avant ma naissance…

Il dévora un morceau de charcuterie et la regarda assimiler l'histoire, Il avait voulu en savoir plus et au final c'était lui qui s'était livré bien qu'il ait apprécié qu'elle n'ait rien demandé au sujet de l'accident et de son amnésie, il détestait en parler et il détestait tenter de se souvenir car quand il essayait il chopait la migraine.

« - Et toi tes parents ?

- J'ai été adopté ! On m'a dit que ma mère était mineur lorsqu'elle m'a eu et qu'elle avait accouché sous x j'ai été adopté par un pêcheur nommé James mais il est mort i ans.

- Je suis désolé !

- Je commence à être habituée ! »

Le froid de l'hiver engourdit leurs membres quand ils regagnèrent le trottoir bondé. Des chasse neige avaient salé et déblayé entièrement l route pour laisser libre passage aux automobilistes.

« - Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour du côté de la place du marché de noël ? Il y a toujours des trucs intéressants à cette époque de l'année !

- Oui pourquoi pas ! »

La dite place était occupée par une immense fête foraine dont les manèges à sensations fortes faisait hurler les adolescents de bonheur. Coralie se raidit et frissonna en se dégageant du bras d'Ace. Elle émit un mouvement de recul et sa respiration s'accéléra brusquement.

« - Coralie ?

- J'ai… J'ai le vertige ! Mais amuses toi si tu veux !

- Oh je vois ! Viens on va aller à la patinoire, y en a une dans la fond !

- Merci ! »

Il y avait une queue folle pour aller jusqu'à la patinoire, les patins étaient à louer gratuitement mais on n'avait droit qu'à une seule heure de patinage. Ace acheta un cornet de marrons grillés pour patienter. Ils passèrent vers 23h après que la glace ait été balayée et lissée par une grosse machine.

A 15 km de là Marco et Law se trouvaient en grande discussion sur leur sujet de reportage. Marcos emblait s'occuper de coordonner toutes les informations géographiques sur Whisper Island quand à Law, il prévoyait le paquetage.

« - Sabo !

- Oui ? » Lança l'adolescent en sortant de sa chambre en caleçon.

« - Koala vient avec nous ?

- Ouais ! Elle pourra nous être utile pour tout ce qui est langues ! »

Koala était la petite amie de Sabo elle avait un an de plus que celui-ci donc 23 ans et effectuait un master 2 d'anglais. Il l'avait rencontré au même endroit que Marco, Law et Thatch : dans un groupe de soutient pour amnésiques bien que Koala ait bien plus de souvenirs qu'eux, enfant elle avait fugué de chez elle pour rejoindre un groupe anarchiste et c'est à partir de là que tout était sombre. Sabo était le seul à avoir réussi une relation sérieuse dans le groupe et, avoir Koala à ses côtés le rassurait et le mettait en confiance. Le blond aux cheveux ondulés regagna sa chambre. Il caressa le visage de Koala tendrement avant de l'allonger sur son lit. Elle rigola en le regardant s'empêtrer dans les couvertures.

« - Je suis heureux que tu viennes !

- Moi aussi je suis heureuse d'être avec toi ! »

Sabo sourit à son tour et éteignit la lumière pour laisser la lumière de la ville comme seul témoin de leur amour.

Thatch débarqua dans la cuisine après avoir enfin fini la vaisselle.

« - Hey les mecs vous avez pas vu Ace ?

- Tiens maintenant que tu le dis non c'est bizarre !

- Ouais d'habitude il dort toujours à la maison pour s'occuper de Luffy !

- Mmm je vais aller m'en occuper ! » Fit Thatch en se dirigeant vers la chambre du plus jeune.

Luffy n'était pas un peureux, loin de ses frères il était celui qui avait le plus de souvenirs. Il se rappelait des noms, des visages… Mais la nuit, il était terrorisé par d'effroyables cauchemars où il revoyait sans cesse l'accident, l'explosion et Ace blessé par une poutrelle. Sauf que dans son rêve, Ace n'était pas expulsé par le choc, la poutrelle pénétrait son corps entier réduisant ses entrailles à une infâme substance rougeâtre. La seule chose qui aidait Luffy était de parler avec Ace avant de s'endormir et de le trouver à ses côtés lorsqu'il se réveillait en pleurs et en sueur d'un mauvais rêve mais ce soir Ace n'était pas là et il allait falloir faire autrement.

« - Luuuuuffy ! Comment vas-tu ?! » Lança Thatch d'un air joyeux.

Luffy ouvrit des yeux surpris et dévisagea Thatch.

« - Heu ben bien !

- Je suis heureux de l'entendre ! » Thatch prit une chaise et s'installa à son aise à côté de Luffy.

« - Ou est Ace ? » S'inquiéta Luffy en regardant autours de Lui.

« - J'en sais rien. » Répondit Sabo honnêtement.

« - Il à disparut ?

- Non j'ai pas dis ça ! Il est 0h30 Luffy tu devrais dormir !

- Pas tant qu'Ace n'est pas là !

- Tu sais il ne va peut-être pas rentrer de la nuit…

- Pourquoi ?

- Bah j'en sais rien… Les mecs le font ! Il a du rencontrer une jolie fille et pour une fois il va rendre du bon temps avec… Tu as envie que ton frère soit bien non ?

- Oui bien sur !

- Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire cette nuit c'est moi qui vais rester avec toi pendant qu'Ace s'éclate et demain c'est lui qui reviendra Ok ?

- Ok mais Thatch ?

- Ouais ? »

Thatch s'étendit sur le lit d'Ace qui se trouvait juste à côté.

« - Qu'est ce que tu appelles prendre du bon temps ?

- Wow Ace ne t'a jamais expliqué ?

- Non quand on parle c'est surtout de mes souvenirs et de la journée…

- Et ben en gros prendre du bon temps c'est quand deux amoureux ou pas d'ailleurs disons quand deux personnes ont envie de se faire du bien !

- Et comment on fait ?

- Tu veux vraiment que je t'explique ?

- Ouais !

- Bon et ben déjà tu sais comment c'est fait une femme ? » Demanda Thatch qui tentait de cerner jusqu'où l'ignorance concernant la gente féminine de son cadet s'étendait. Luffy réfléchit intensément comme si la question était décisive. Le petit brun avait beau être ignorant il s'imaginait bien que Thatch ne parlait pas de jambes et de bras mais plutôt de choses plus discrètes. Luffy rougit un peu avant d'énoncer :

« - Et bien elles ont des seins, et puis hum entre les jambes elles ont un trou… » Luffy se tassa dans ses couvertures et Thatch émit un rire sonore.

« - Il y a encore de l'espoir, tu sais comment c'est fait, tu as juste besoin de savoir comment ça marche ! Si tu veux quand tu croises une personne qui te plait déjà tu as le cœur qui bat. Ensuite tu as certaines réactions physiques et si la personne ressent la même chose vous allez vous retrouver dans un endroit intime où personne ne vous verra et vous allez vous déshabiller et vous caresser avec les mains et la bouche. Quand vous serez tous les deux biens excités tu mettras ce que tu as entre les jambes entre ses jambes à elle et tu rentres l'intérieur d'elle et là vous allez bouger tous les deux en variant la vitesse et le mouvement. Puis quand tu auras plus d'expérience tu pourras changer de positions etc…

- Explique ! »

Le blond à la coiffure de banane rigola et se cala mieux pour transformer un innocent en expert du sexe.

Ace avait raté son train et ça n'était jamais arrivé. Coralie et lui n'avaient pas eu d'autre solution que d'essayer de trouver un hôtel en centre-ville. En période de noël c'est plutôt difficile avec tous les touristes qui visitaient la ville. Les hôtels bas prix sont remplis par les employés des grandes entreprises qui ont comme lui raté le dernier train.

« - Viens allons voir celui là ! »

Trancha Ace en repérant un petit établissement assez huppé du quartier des affaires.

« - J'espère que c'est le bon j'ai froid aux jambes ! »

Ace sourit et entraina la jeune femme à sa suite.

« - Bonjour euh nous sommes deux !

- Mmm… Il me reste une chambre avec deux lits simples et une chambre double, vous désirez laquelle ?

- La première s'il vous plait ! »

Ace paye la moitié de la somme et Coralie réagit pareil, le prix obligeait. Le gérant leur donne une clé puis disparait dans l'assesseur les incitant à le suivre.

La chambre était petite et plutôt simple. Le sol était recouvert d'un tatami couleur sable.

« - Ça vous convient ?

- Oui c'est parfait merci ! »

Ace allume la lumière pour admirer les deux lits, ils sont recouverts de draps bleu clair.

« - Bon je crois que je vais me prendre une douche prends celui que tu préfères ! »

Ace sent le mur froid derrière lui et ses paupières battent pour comprendre ce qui se passe. Coralie pose ses mains contre le cuir froid et mouillé et baisse la fermeture éclaire en embrassant son colocataire d'une nuit.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Réussit à articuler Ace en reprenant sa respiration. Coralie lui adresse un sourire carnassier et se recule vers l'un des lits.

« - Approches et tu verras ! »

Elle a un petit rire dément et pour la première fois de la soirée il à l'impression d'avoir à faire à la véritable Coralie. Il hésite et il actionne l'interrupteur, au moins ils ne couteront pas cher en électricité. Coralie attend, elle ne se couche pas, il a plutôt l'impression qu'elle bouge, qu'elle danse au milieu de la pièce comme si elle suivait une musique qu'elle seule pourrait entendre. Ace s'approche et la saisit entre ses mains et il la trouve minuscule. Il la libère de son manteau, de sa capeline et de l'écouteur qu'elle venait de caler dans son oreille.

« - Pourquoi tu l'as arrêté ?

- Parce que je veux toute ton attention ! »

Il tire sur l'élastique de son chignon et enfouis son visage dans les mèches blanches qui tombent en cascade sur les épaules frêles de la jeune femme.

« -Tu devrais pas te faire de chignon, ça te donne un air trop sage.

- Si tu m'avais prise pour une salope tu m'aurais invité ?

- Vu que je ne suis pas Thatch non. »

Ace laisse ses lèvres courir sur son cou en savourant son parfum.

« - Menteur… »

Elle l'embrasse et cale ses bras sur ses épaules agrippant ses mèches ébène. La langue d'Ace pénètre sa bouche. Coralie se recule vers le lit il est étroit et faire des galipettes dedans sans gouter au sol ne va pas être d'une simplicité enfantine. Il se maudit un instant de ne pas avoir pris l'autre chambre.

« - Au fait je suis peut-être bête mais tu as quel âge ?

- 19 ans et toi ?

- 20 ! » Sourit il contre sa peau.

Coralie mordille la peau de son cou en frottant son corps contre celui du brun. Ace la pousse doucement mais la blanche lui saisit les bras.

« - Tu ne devais pas prendre une douche ?

- Si mais ça peut attendre…

- Non, ça ne peut pas ! » Rigola Coralie en se décollant de lui. La jeune femme se décala et retira sa robe jusqu'à mis-dos.

« - Je pense que je vais faire très très vite… » Murmura sensuellement Ace en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Quand il revint, Ace ne trouva qu'une pièce vide. Il n'y avait plus rien du tout, sinon le silence de la nuit. Rien hormis un morceau de tissus qui reposait sur son oreiller Ace rougit en comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'une jarretière. Ace sourit en imaginant qu'il aurait peut être le loisir de la revoir plus tard.

Ace avait réussi à attraper un train pour enfin rentrez chez lui. A cette heure-ci Thatch était surement dans la cuisine, Luffy devait dessiner, Sabo et Koala étaient soit sous la douche soit entrain de déjeuner, Marco devait encore être sur son ordinateur quand à Law il devait encore être au lit.

« - Je suis rentré ! » Lança-t-il en franchissant la porte de l'appartement qu'ils occupaient juste en dehors du campus universitaire. Pas de réponse… Donc tout était normal. Son ventre émit un gargouillis sonore qui le guida directement vers la cuisine.

« - Mais qui voici ! Le chanceux du jour ! » Clama Thatch en levant la tête de son bol de café.

« - Oh salut Ace-kun !

- Salut Koala ! » La petite amie de son frère s'avança vers lui pour le saluer, elle portait une chemise de Sabo et des grosses chaussettes

« - Salut Thatch ! » Lança-t-il blasé à tous les coups Thatch allait lui faire passer un véritable interrogatoire mais avant de se laisser passer aux rayons x il devait prendre des nouvelles de Luffy.

« - Heu dis-moi… Luffy ça s'est bien passé ?

- Impeccable il dort comme un bébé !

- Sérieux ?

- Oui il ne s'est réveillé que deux fois cette nuit !

- Comment t'as fais ?

- Et bien je pense que lui parler de sujets divers et variés vaut mieux que de ressasser son accident… »

- Tu lui as parlé de quoi ? » Murmura Ace un peu jaloux

« - Thatch a expliqué à notre petit frère comment satisfaire une femme et il lui a même expliqué que c'est ce que tu faisais hier ! » Sabo avait un sourire narquois, les cheveux mouillés et une serviette sur les épaules.

« - Quoi ?!

- Ce n'est pas l'important ! L'important c'est toi mon petit Ace ! Racontes moi ! Comment c'était ?

- Ben y a rien eu…

- Comment ça ?

- Je me suis douché et quand je suis rentré elle était partie…

- Je vois encore une indécise.

- Mmmm je sais pas elle m'a laissé sa jarretière et je sais où elle étudie…

- Elle te plait ?

- Ben… Disons que quand on aura bouclé notre reportage j'irai peut-être faire un tour du côté du département des langues… Des Coralie y en a surement pas des tas ! »

Sabo et Thatch sourirent tous les deux et Ace dévia rapidement la conversation.

« - Et sinon le reportage vous en êtes où ? Vous savez ce que c'est Whisper Island ?

- Ouais vas voir Marco il à tous les documents dans sa chambre ! »

Ace acquiesça mais d'abord il devait voir Luffy. Il entra dans la chambre obscure et repéra Luffy paisiblement installé sous les couvertures. Le plus âgé embrassa le front de son cadet qui remua.

« - Ace t'es rentré ?

- Oui rendors toi ! Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé !

- Tu t'es bien amusé ?

- J'ai juste raté mon train tu sais ! Rendors-toi p'tit frère et ce soir on parlera de tout ce que tu voudras ok ?

- D'accord ! » Murmura Luffy en se frottant les yeux. Ace sourit et sortit pour rejoindre Marco. Il entra sans prendre la peine de frapper, Marco ne releva pas la tête trop occupé par sa tâche.

« - Salut Ace ! » Lança-t-il.

« - Salut Marco ! Tu pourrais me dire ce que vous avez trouvé sur Whisper Island ? »

Marco se retourna et commença.

« - Et bien c'est une île au large de New York. Dans les années 70 on y a fiat construire un parc d'attraction qui a tourné jusque dans les années 1975. On l'a fermé parce que les conditions climatiques ainsi que sa difficulté d'accès en faisaient un véritable gouffre financier. Le parc n'a jamais été démonté et les installations présentant un danger le village à côté à été évacué et la zone interdite.

- Et c'est tout ?

- A part des légendes en tout genre non il n'y a rien de plus… On part la semaine prochaine, ton frère à appelé l'université, le budget a déjà été validé par l'université. »

Ace assimila toutes les informations et regagna sa chambre avec un café et un bol de riz.

_1 semaine plus tard : _

Law revérifia ses listes et le matériel nécessaire au reportage.

« - Marco viens m'aider ! » Ragea Law en s'emmêlant dans ses sacs.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure d'ananas sortit de ses réflexions et se dirigea vers le métis.

« - Bon donc, les médicaments tu les as le matériel audio : caméra, dictaphone, bloc note tu les as, papier à carte tu les as. Tu as à peu près tout il me semble ! Tu as pensé au formulaire de change ?

- Oui je l'ai dans mon sac !

- Bon ben alors on a plus qu'à enregistrer les bagages ! » Beugla Marco avant de retourner à l'aide de Sabo qui avait entamé une conversation houleuse avec l'agent qui enregistrait les bagages. Le type voulait leur faire payer des frais supplémentaire en raison d'un grand nombre d'appareil électroniques et leur carte d'étudiant ne changeait rien. Les tarifs avaient été prédéfinis à l'avance par l'université mais l'aéroport avait décidé de les surtaxer.

« - Si vous ne payez pas vous n'emportez pas le matériel c'est tout ! » S'énerva le guichetier.

Sabo souffla et se retourna pour se concerter avec ses amis.

« - On fait quoi ?

- On a besoin d'embarquer maintenant et on a besoin du matos on ne peut rien abandonner !

- J'ai bien essayé de négocier, je suis allé jusqu'à la menace du procès mais rien a faire…

- On pourrait ptet négocier une petite hausse de budget avec la fac…

- Ne dis pas de bêtises Law chaque sujet à un budget préétablis jamais ils ne changeront…

- A oins que… » Murmura Thatch avec un sourire en coin

« - A moins que ? » Continua Ace

Thatch sortit son téléphone le brandissant comme si il avait s'agit d'une baguette magique. Luffy regarda son ainé perplexe. Le blond à la coiffure d'inspiration banane prit un sourire charmeur.

« - Allo ? Irène ? »

Sabo fronça les sourcils jusqu'à ce que Law sorte leur convocation pour l'examen et lui indique le prénom de la blonde qui avait signé. Marco haussa les épaules t souffla exaspéré tandis que Thatch offrait son meilleur numéro de charmeur à une blonde innocente. Le jeune homme revint victorieux.

« - Sabo paye le Irène nous a accordé une hausse de budget suffisante sans nous retirer de points ! Elle nous fait passer en frais d'association.

- Mon ami tu pourrais te transformer en escort boy… » Lança Ace

« - Pourquoi aller jusque-là ? »

Thatch rigola et Sabo paya à contre cœur le surplus. Les bagages enregistrés, les garçons prirent l'avion sans le moindre problème.

Alors que l'appareil décollait Ace et Luffy entamèrent un poker avec des cacahuètes. A cet instant ils ne savaient pas dans quoi ils étaient entrain de s'engager.

* * *

><p><strong>C'est tout pour l'instant! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, le prochain chapitre parlera d'avantage de Whisper Island! Bisous à tous!<strong>


	3. Chapitre 2

**Salut à tous, voici donc le chapitre 2 :) **

**Osmose-Sama je te remercie pour ta review ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir! :3 **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et bonne lecture :3**

* * *

><p>Ce fut sous la pluie et le vent que Thatch, Sabo, Marco, Koala, Law, Ace et Luffy se posèrent à New York. Depuis une semaine, depuis qu'Ace avait compris que parler de l'accident avec Luffy n'était pas la meilleure des solutions pour l'endormir et lui faire faire de doux songes ; le petit brun allait bien mieux, il faisait toujours des cauchemars mais ils étaient un peu moins fréquents et Ace avait bon espoir de les faire cesser définitivement à force de travail. L'aéroport de New York était absolument gigantesque, un peu pareil à une ville dans la ville. Il y avait des boutiques de vêtement, de chaussures, de maquillage, de parfums et des tabac-presse à ne plus savoir qu'en faire. Sabo décida de leurs octroyer une petite pause afin de regarder des si il n'y avait pas de revues intéressantes et surtout pour faire le plein de cigarettes. New -York c'est immense et quand la navette les amènes dans le centre-ville, les garçons ne peuvent s'empêcher de regarder partout autours d'eux. Oh bien sur, c'est pas plus grand que Tokyo mais l'architecture est différente, vraiment différente. Ici tout n'est pas aussi ordonné, les quartiers sont divisés de façon différente et les transports en commun aussi.<p>

« - La première chose à faire c'est de trouver l'hôtel ! » Lança Sabo en regardant l'immensité de la rue devant eux.

« - On pourrait pas visiter un peu avant ?

- Non il est déjà 19h on doit absolument rentrer à l'hôtel ! »

Luffy fit la moue, il voulait bien travailler mais il avait aussi envie de s'amuser un peu.

Leur hôtel était une grande tour new yorkaise. Avec un petit budget d'étudiant ils n'avaient pas pu s'offrir quelque chose de très luxueux mais l'endroit était tout de même plutôt sympathique. L'hôtel et leur fac étaient directement en relation pour faciliter les échanges internationaux ce qui permettait des tarifs préférentiels pour les étudiants et un confort qu'ils n'auraient pas trouvé ailleurs. Ils avaient une grande chambre avec trois lits superposés et un lit simple, une salle de bain avec une grande douche, un lavabo et un bidet. Marco avait calculé le budget et avait prévu de rester au maximum trois jours le temps de trouver des renseignements sur Whisper Island et surtout un moyen de s'y rendre. Sabo posa ses recherches sur son lit.

« - Il va falloir que tu me dresses le budget santé Marco ! Demain j'irai acheter en conséquence !

- Tu peux pas te le faire toi-même ? J'ai mal au crane à cause du décalage horaire !

- Je suis pas le trésorier attitré moi ! J'ai juste mon diplôme de secourisme et je suis sensé vous aider en cas de maladie ! » Marco soupira.

« - Je trouve ça un peu limite que le responsable santé fume des joins dans sa chambre à chaque fois qu'il peut…

- Ma santé n'engage pas la vôtre et puis vous êtes bien contents d'avoir un fournisseur à côté quand vous en avez besoin…

- Alors là il marque deux points d'un coup ! » Trancha Ace depuis la salle de bain.

« - Vous pourriez vous engueuler en silence j'essaye de me faire un carnet d'adresse !

- Un carnet d'adresse ? Interrogea Thatch.

« - Ouais ! En gros je veux voir qui je peux contacter pour avoir des renseignements… » Marco soupira et reprit son budget pour la énième fois en grognant. Luffy avisa l'air énervé de son plus grand frère et préféra ne rien ajouter à la conversation déjà houleuse des jeunes hommes

Il détailla Koala qui bidouillait son téléphone en silence dans un coin de la pièce.

« - Koala tu fais quoi ?

- Je regarde la météo pour les jours à venir et j'essaye de faire monter le service d'étage pour qu'on nous donne à manger !

-Ah bon comment tu fais ça ?

- Et bien quand on est dans l'hôtel, ma connexion internet passe par une petite borne qui me donne accès à une application interne à l'hôtel. Depuis cette application je peux appeler le service d'étage ou encore monter ou baisser le chauffage de la pièce !

- Wow c'est génial ! Tu peux faire autre chose ?

- Contrôler la télé !

- Contrôler la télé ?

- Oui si il ya des programmes que je juge inconvenants je peux les censurer avec un code par exemple ! Je l'ai fais il y a une demi heure déjà ! »

Thatch se précipita vers la télé et appuya frénétiquement sur tous les boutons un air horrifié sur le visage.

« - Koala donne moi tout de suite ce code ou je t'étrangle ! »

La blonde eut un petit rire avant que le jeune homme ne se précipite vers elle.

« - Donne lui Koala-sama, il n'a que ça le pauvre.

- Je n'ai pas que ça ! J'ai besoin de perfectionner ma technique !

- 0101 et ne mets pas ça quand on est dans les parages !

- Merci gente dame ! » Lança Thatch en partant débloquer la télé. Thtach était en charge de la cuisine, il gérait les rations, préparait les repas et protégeait la réserve de l'énorme gouffre qu'étaient les estomacs d'Ace et Luffy. Après avoir avalé un solide repas, Ace se mit à dessiner comme il le faisait souvent. D'habitude il dessinait les souvenirs de Luffy, il en avait même un cahier complet mais là la page blanche de son cahier était couverte par une silhouette féminine que Luffy ne connaissait pas, une silhouette fine de dos qui tournait légèrement la tête vers le spectateur avec un petit sourire espiègle pendant qu'elle retirait s robe. Le brun ajouta les dernières ombres, les dernières retouches et l'étudiante en langue qu'il avait eu le loisir de rencontrer quelques temps auparavant était fixée à jamais sur la page. Vers 23h, Sabo décida qu'il était temps de dormir. Le décalage horaire les ayant tous bien fatigués. Le blond aux cheveux ondulés avait convenu avec Ananas-man qu'ils partiraient dés le matin pour se rendre dans un premier temps dans les locaux de la compagnie qui avait assuré les liaisons entre Whisper Island et la côte.

A 7h pile Sabo réveilla tout le monde renversant les matelas quand cela était nécessaire. Il fit valdinguer Ace sur le sol ce à quoi le brun aux cheveux ondulés répondit par un ronflement sonore. Thatch réussi finalement à réveiller le jeune homme alors que leur tête d'équipe perdait patience.

Le siège social de la dite société se trouvait dans le quartier des affaires de Manhattan. Ils mirent un peu plus de 30 minutes en métro pour s'y rendre. Manhattan était vraiment impressionnant. Partout autours d'eux se mêlaient des hommes et des femmes en costumes et tailleurs attache case aux bras, chignons serrés et coupes carrés, maquillage impeccable, montre de marque, chauffeur ou encore carte de métro pour les moins fortunés.

Koala avait passé son manteau rouge boutonné en deux rangées sur le devant pour être un peu plus habillé mais les garçons avaient tenus à garder leur jeans et leurs rangers et détonnait légèrement avec leurs manteaux de cuir râpés et leurs cheveux dan le cou.

« - Tu sais quoi… On incarne le parfait stéréotype du bad boy des années 80… » Murmura Ace à Law. Le métis hocha la tête et calla ses mains sur les hanches.

« - Law arrêtes de faire le con ils nous prennent déjà pour des prolos n'en rajoute pas !

-Roh ça va si on peut plus se foutre de la gueule des conformistes… »

Luffy éclata d'un rire sonore plutôt indiscret sous un hochement de sourcil évocateur de Marco.

Le hall de vent en poupe etait plus que cliché. Un grand sol recouvert de marbre blanc, un bureau avec 5 standardistes qui redirigeaient les appels vers les services concernés et un agent d'accueil chargé de renseigner les visiteurs.

Koala chargée du dialogue s'avança vers l'agent en question qui ne lui laissa même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

« - Messieurs dames bonjour je suis Andrew je suis chargé de vous diriger là ou vous désirez vous rendre ! Si vous êtes associés c'est au troisième étage porte B, si vous êtes actionnaire, que vous venez acheter ou revendre une action c'est au dernier étage porte 7. Si vous venez d'être promus au conseil d'administration vous prendrez l'ascenseur privé grâce à ce badge, si vous êtes du service éditorial la plaquette du nouveau guide vous attends sur le bureau de monsieur Mildworth. Si vous postulez pour un emploi le service des embauches se trouve au quatrième étage adressez vous à une secrétaire. Si vous avez rendez vous avec notre PDG Mr Malox attendez dans le salon à ma droite, si vous êtes des décorateurs d'intérieur vous avez 18 jours de retard et vous allez vous prendre un savon ! »

Le brun aux cheveux plaqués se tapota les doigts en souriant bêtement.

« - Comment il peut dire autant de mots sans respirer et en souriant comme ça ? » Interrogea Ace avec un sourire crispé.

« - Il fit ptet une crise d'hyper ventilation… » Commenta Thatch.

« - Ou alors il est constipé !

- Me fais pas rire Luffy ! » Ricana Ace en s'imaginant le type bcbg entrain de pousser sur les toilettes.

« - En fait nous sommes journalises. »

Objecta Koala d'une voix sur aigue tant elle essayait de contrôler son fous rire. Sabo sortit sa carte de presse imité par ses amis. Le type prit un air légèrement dégouté et abandonna sa voix des grandes occasions.

« - Le service communication est au deuxième étage adressez vous à l'accueil ! »

Marco remercia et Ace sortit une caméra qu'il alluma.

« - C'est ici que notre travail d'investigation commence ! Je suis Portgas D Ace et mes camarades et moi-même filmerons et narrerons à tour de rôle ! Nous nous rendons au service communication de la compagnie ancienne responsable des liaisons entre Whisper Island et le continent : Vent en poupe. Nous allons jeter un œil aux registres des passagers pour avril 1975 et à certaines dates clés ! »

Ace filma le bâtiment jusqu'au plafond puis il revint sur ses amis et sur Sabo qui lui offrit une énorme grimace. Il regarda encore sa blessure au visage et baissa son zoom. L'escalator les emmena jusqu'au deuxième étage où un bureau trônait en fond de pièce. Des photos de bateaux et de capitaines souriants à côté.

« - Bonjour soyez les bienvenus au centre de communication de Vent en Poupe. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Mmm pas mal ! » Ronronna Ace en détaillant la secrétaire aux cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval.

« - Dis donc Ace… Tu te lâches depuis la dernière nana ! » Lança Thatch.

« - La blanche était mieux…

- Hey les mecs on vous entend sur la caméra ! »

Ace rougit et se reporta sur la brune.

« - Nous sommes journalistes, nous aimerions consulter les registres des passagers de Whisper Island !

- Oui je vais vous demander une petite seconde ! »

La jeune femme tapa frénétiquement sur son clavier et leur offrit un sourire crispé.

« - Aaaah je vais vous demander de patienter une petite seconde de plus ! »

Elle partit par une petite porte dérobée et Marco ne se gêna pas pour reluquer l'écran de l'ordinateur qu'elle avait abandonné en oubliant de fermer la page.

« - Hey Ace ! Filme ça ! »

Ace s'approcha curieux et fit un zoom en stabilisant l'image sur l'écran. Le nom de l'ile apparaissait à l'écran avec une inscription « prévenir la direction ». La brune revint avec un type habillé en pingouin. Ace zooma sur lui pour immortaliser le comble de la société corrompue. Trafalgar commenta :

« - Avec ce qu'on vient de voir il y a deux solutions soit il nous vire soit il nous emmène dans une arrière salle pour nous sermonner… Le mystère s'épaissi ! »

Le brun en costume jugea la caméra avec un regard critique.

« - Bonjour messieurs je suis monsieur Brown, responsable du service communication pardonnez mon impolitesse mais la caméra est elle nécessaire à notre échange ?

- Nous sommes journalistes d'investigation et nous filmons absolument tout ce qui touche de prés ou de loin à cette affaire ! » Trancha Thatch le plus calmement du monde. Le type souffla et finit par céder en les incitants à les suivre vers une petite salle dérobée.

« - Bon dans un premier temps confirmez vous avoir eu le monopole des trajets entre le continent et l'île de Whisper Island entre 1970 et 1975 ? » Commença Luffy en prenant des notes.

« - C'est le cas en effet.

- Pourquoi le parc a-t-il été fermé ? » Continua Sabo en plissant ses yeux comme lorsqu'il flaire une embrouille. Le type plissa les yeux sans vraiment comprendre et Koala se décidant à reformuler la phrase dans un anglais un peu moins bancal que celui de son compagnon.

« - Le parc à déposé le bilan ! L'éloignement de la côte plus la modernisation ont fait que le parc a perdu peu a peu sa clientèle.

- Vos économistes ne l'avaient pas prévu ? » Reprit Luffy avec un petit air innocent. Le type se renfrogna et prit un air menaçant.

« - Créer un parc d'attraction sur un petit cailloux comme Whisper Island faisait parti d'un projet de redynamisation des îles du new jersey, ce n'était pas gagné d'avance !

- C'est quand même beaucoup d'argent pour une campagne de redynamisation… »

Ok là Luffy bluffait, il n'avait absolument aucune idée du budget qu'avait englouti un tel projet mais aux vues du visage de Monsieur le directeur du service communication, c'était du très beau bluff. Il toussota et rajusta son col.

« - J'ai un rendez-vous, si vous vous posez des questions vous n'avez qu'a regarder ces rapports, vous avez tous les trajets pour l'année 1970 et en comparaison l'année 1975. Vous avez 15 minutes. »

« - Wow je sais pas ce qu'il a mais il est pas net… » Lança Ace une fois que la porte fut fermée.

« - Bravo pour le coup de bluff Luffy ! C'était bien joué on aurait dit qu'il allait se liquéfier. » Rigola Law.

Sabo saisit la boite contenant les rapports Elle n'était pas très fournie. Deux gros classeurs remplis de feuilles. Les premières dataient de 1970, on y précisait le nombre de traversés et le nombre d'entrées dans le parc et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que le nombre était faramineux. Ace filmait page après page tandis que Luffy prenait des photos. Sabo demandait parfois à Koala de traduire ce qu'il ne comprenait pas chose qu'elle faisait en lui donnant parfois des précisions. Marco, Thatch et Law eux s'étaient mis à plancher sur les rapports de l'année 1975.

« -Qu'est ce qu'il y a Marco ?

- Je ne sais pas… Il y a un truc que je trouve bizarre…

- Quoi donc Sherlock ?

- Sabo !

-Ouais ?

- Viens par ici et amène tes rapports ! »

Marco détailla les deux rapports, les levas au dessus de sa tête et eut un sourire victorieux. Il sortit son portable et se mit a pianoter frénétiquement comme un chien qui aurait trouvé un gros os enterré.

« - Hey Ace !

- Ouais !

- Viens par là !

- A contre jour ?

- Non c'est justement le soleil dont j'ai besoin ! Regarde ces deux feuilles. »

Ace fit un gros plan sur les feuilles et veilla à ce qu'on puisse bien voir la signature et la date. Le papier de 1970 semblait plutôt passé et vieillot alors que le papier de 1975 lui était blanc et impeccable.

« - Bon c'est pas les mêmes papiers et après ?

- Regardes le filigrane dans le coin à droite du rapport de 75 ! »

Ace zooma sur le dit filigrane

« - Ouais et ?

- C'est du Lucinda Paper imbécile heureux… Lucinda Paper est une marque de papier crée en 1977 alors comment veux tu que des rapports datés de 1975 aient été imprimés dessus ? »

Luffy mitrailla les deux papiers en souriant comme un idiot.

« - Wow wow ne nous emballons pas… Y a ptet eu un incendie ou un truc dans le genre et ils ont du réimprimer…

- Pourquoi ils auraient réimprimé ceux de 75 et pas ceux de 70 Koala ?

- De toute façon il y a un moyen très simple de vérifier ! » Trancha Thatch.

Marco haussa un sourcil et rangea le tout proprement dans le carton.

Ils sortirent et Le blond à la coiffure de banane s'accouda au comptoir d'accueil.

« - Dites moi, je me posais une petite question… Vous avez eu des catastrophes naturelles, des incendies depuis votre installation ?

- Heu non… Depuis ses débuts vent en poupe est ici et on n'a jamais eu de problèmes…

- Non je me demandais, votre société est vraiment moderne… »

La brune gloussa alors que Thatch lui adressait un dernier sourire charmeur.

Une fois dans la rue, Sabo passa devant Ace pour s'adresser à son tour à la caméra.

« - Moi je suis Sabo, j'ai 22 ans, c'est toujours Ace à la caméra mais c'est moi qui vais vous faire le topo ! On vient du siège social de vent en poupe. On nous a montré des rpports qui prouvent que le parc d'attraction de Whisper Island a bien fermé pour raisons économiques mais nous avons eu la preuve par notre cher Marco que ces rapports sont faux. Voir détails dans les minutes précédentes. »

Marco se mit à son tour devant la caméra et continua.

« - Je me suis un peu renseigné et j'ai appris que le ministère des finances à ordonné une enquête en 1979 donc j'ai relevé le numéro de série de la première page et si on va au siège social de Lucinda Paper on devrait pouvoir avoir l'exacte date de la vente de cette rame.

- C'est quand même bizarre… Tu dis qu'il y a eu enquête mais c'est le genre de détails qui ne serait pas passé sous le nez des enquêteurs…

- Sauf si l'enquête à été bâclée… » Murmura Thatch.

« - De plus je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais sur les rapports, le point de départ exact n'est jamais mentionné, on a juste quais de New-York. »

Le siège social de Lucinda Paper se trouvait à 10 minutes à pieds de l'endroit où ils étaient et Sabo se posait toujours énormément de questions sur le pourquoi du comment. Qui irait falsifier les rapports de fermeture d'un pauvre parc d'attraction. *A moins que quelque chose de grave s'y soit produit…* Chuchota sa conscience. Luffy avait enclenché l'un de ses énièmes gadgets, un GPS de ville. L'objet était exclusivement créé pour les piétons et permettait de se déplacer en ville. Ils tournèrent dans d'innombrables rues toutes plus minuscules les unes que les autres si bien que Trafalgar s'énerva contre le « joujou qui n'était pas au point. »

Luffy protesta que son « joujou » était parfaitement au point et qu'il s'étonnait qu'il déraille à ce point. Ils finirent par enfin trouver le siège social après une bonne heure à déambuler dans le labyrinthe de ruelles. Ils furent redirigés vers le service des archives qui leur dit ne rien avoir pour eux puis vers le service commercial où une sorte de machine d'archive leur confirma la vente de la rame de papier en le 12 décembre 1978 à 14h17 précisément. Marco imprima le relevé et descendit à nouveau à l'accueil pour régler les 30 centimes de papier à un homme proche de a crise cardiaque à cause du nombre de tasses de café qu'il ingurgitait.

« - Je peux aller aux toilettes ? » Demanda timidement Luffy de peur de faire exploser le type en face de lui. L'homme lui indiqua les toilettes entre deux cris et le brun s'y rendit. Deux minutes plus tard c'était lui qui hurlait. Ace se précipita à l'intérieur, caméra au poing.

« - Luffy ! Luffy qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Là ! Là ! » Hurla le petit brun en montrant le mur derrière lui. Ace regarda l'inscription en lettres rouges qui trônait en face de lui à la manière d'un avertissement.

« N'allez pas sur Whisper Island ! »

Le plus vieux appela Sabo et filma l'inscription.

« - Quand je suis rentré il n'y avait rien… J'ai entendu un bruit, je me suis retourné et j'ai vu ça ! »

Luffy tremblait comme un gamin terrorisé et personne n'en menait large. Au dessus de l'inscription une fenêtre avait été laissée ouverte. Koala s'y précipita et fut saisie d'un puissant vertige.

« - La pièce et dépourvue d'aération, il n'y a personne dans les toilettes et on était devant la porte… Il n'a pu sortir que par là… » Murmura-t-elle en montrant la lucarne.

« - Ce qui réduit considérablement les possibilités … La personne est de petite taille et plutôt mince pour passer par là de plus il ne doit pas avoir le vertige et il doit être plutôt agile.

- Vous vous rendez compte qu'on a déterré une affaire bien plus lourde que ce qu'on pensait… » Murmura Koala pensive.

A la suite de l'inscription Sabo avait décidé qu'il n'y aurait plus un seul déplacement en solitaire. Lui, Koala, Luffy et Ace allaient tenter de se renseigner sur le point de départ précis des navettes dans les offices de tourisme et les musés de la navigation et Marco, Law et Thatch allaient s'occuper des provisions en nourriture, en médicaments ainsi qu'en produits de couchages et de randonné. Il avait été convenu que chaque groupe emporterait une caméra et devrait noter tout événement qui leur semblerait bizarre ainsi que l'heure.

« - Plus on en saura sur ce malade plus on pourra appréhender. » Avait précisé le blond. Trafalgar riait doucement septique au fait que surveiller les faits et geste d'un pseudo espion allait les aider en quoi que ce soit. Sabo acheta de quoi faire des sandwiches au grand détriment de Luffy qui avait repéré un fast-food à l'allée. Le temps de New-York s'était plutôt dégradé depuis le début de la matinée, les quelques rayons de soleil qui avaient vu pointer le matin avaient laissé place aux gros nuages noirs et lourds de la veille. Trafalgar avait tenu à commencer par la pharmacie parce que selon lui Thatch se transformait en « jeune fille faisant du shopping » Lorsqu'il entrait dans un magasin de nourriture. Trafalgar devait emporter le minimum nécessaire à la survie de chacun sur l'île. Il avait pris du désinfectant bien sûr, de quoi faire des pansements, de l'aspirine et des médicaments pour les maux de ventre en cas de mal de ventre. Le métis n'était pas vraiment médecin mais son père avait été chirurgien de son vivant et il avait pu lui apprendre certaines petites choses sur les maladies et blessures communes. Trafalgar savait arrêter une hémorragie, remettre un os brisé à sa place et diagnostiquer les maladies simples. Il avait quémandé une trousse rigide pour mettre le tout sans briser les flacons de désinfectant. Marco essayait toujours de se renseigner sur l'île mais la maladie de l'ignorance semblait contagieuse à la ville entière.

« - J'aimerai passer à l'institut national de géographie ! » Lança Marco dans la conversation. Thatch le regarda surpris mais Marco ne revint pas sur sa décision. Le blond à la coiffure d'nanas les poussa dans une rame de métro en leur expliquant qu'il voulait connaitre le climat exact de l'île avant d'acheter le matériel de randonné et la nourriture ; Trafalgar écoutait mais Thatch s'en balançait trop occupé à se recoiffer dans le reflet de la vitre. Une silhouette encapuchonnée se tenait sur les rails un peu plus loin devant eux. Il ne voyait pas ses yeux, ses cheveux et son visage, juste un pantalon marron moulant de fines jambes et son sourire sous la capuche. Un sourire large et dépourvue de peur, un sourire satisfait à la limite du sadisme. Thatch regarda le chauffeur apeuré et hurla lorsque le train heurta la personne en question. Pas la moindre secousse n'ébranla le train et Marco et Traffalgar semblaient ne rien avoir vu, ni eux ni même le reste du wagon qui le dévisageait étrangement. Le chauffeur arrêta l'engin affolé et sortit de sa cabine

« - Thatch ? Tu vas bien ? »

Interrogea Trafalgar en regardant son ami.

« - Vous allez pas bien, Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de hurler comme ça ?!

- On a heurté quelqu'un !

- Quoi ?

- J'ai vu quelqu'un sur les rails !

- C'est tout bonnement impossible ces rails sont sous tensions si vous les touchez sans porter un équipement adapté vous finissez comme une sardine grillé !

- Je vous dis que j'ai vu quelqu'un juste devant nous et que vous l'avez heurté ! » Hurla le cuisinier. Le gros type à moustache remonta son pantalon et traversa la rame en se moquant ouvertement du blond puis ouvrit la porte de secours située à l'arrière de la rame. Le faisceau de la lampe parcourut le tunnel jusqu'à ce qu'on ne distingue plus que le noir.

« - Votre ami devrait se faire soigner ! »

Murmura le chauffeur à Marco.

Thatch ne quitta pas les rails du regard et lorsque Marco lui adressa un regard qui en disait long le blond se contenta de répondre à voix basse :

« - Je l'ai vu Marco ! Je l'ai vu ! »

Le blond haussa un sourcil, il ne pensait pas que Thatch avait disjoncté mais il savait pertinemment que le blond était sous pression avec cette histoire, comme eux tous d'ailleurs.

A l'institut géographique, Trafalgar et Marco prirent des informations concernant les sols de l'île, si on pouvait y planter des sardines, les espèces d'arbres qui y poussaient et le temps qu'il y faisait. L'île n'était pas grande, 3km² environ et près de la moitié était prise par le parc d'attraction. Le climat y était pratiquement comme à New York en cette époque. Pluvieux, gris et froid à l'exception de très violentes bourrasques qui pouvaient fouetter l'île lors des tempêtes, les arbres qui poussaient là-bas étaient principalement des arbres à troncs souples qui pliaient facilement et des conifères. Marco eut droit à une carte des sols qui lui indiquait le meilleurs endroit ou planter sa tente et à des relevés de température de l'année précédente.

« - Cependant je dois vous dire une chose… » Rajouta le géographe avant qu'ils ne partent.

« - Oui ?

- La carte des sols est très vieille, elle date des années 1960 environ avant le parc d'attraction…

- 1960 ?

- Oui notre équipe fait de nouveaux relevés tous les 20 ans environ quand il s'agit d'une zone géographique classique comme celle-ci mais on n'a pas pu revenir depuis la fermeture du parc d'attraction.

- Je pensais que les équipes de recherche étaient habilitées à pénétrer sur les zones interdites !

- Oui c'est le cas mais seulement sur les zones présentant un risque ou un internet géographique ou géologique majeur…

- Ici ce n'est pas le cas ?

- Et bien c'est suite à notre étude que le parc d'attraction a pu être construit, nous avions contrôlé le sol et il ne présentait absolument aucun danger, pas le moindre point chaud, pas de friabilité, il était ni trop dure ni trop meuble, idéal et surtout dépourvu de matériaux intéressants ou précieux alors notre accord est la raison de notre interdiction…

- Très bien je vous remercie… »

De leur côté, Ace, Sabo, Luffy et Koala avaient visité le musée de la navigation et tout ce qu'ils avaient appris était le model de la navette qui faisait les allées et venues entre Whisper Island et le continent. Tout le monde avait oublié cette histoire comme si on avait recouvert l'île d'un épais brouillard et qu'on avait fait un lavage de cerveau aux citoyens. La moitié des archives qu'ils avaient parcourues, la moitié des offices de tourismes ignoraient jusqu'à l'existence de ce minuscule cailloux perdu entre les vagues et le vent. C'était même à se demander comment leur fac au fin fond du japon avait pu connaitre ce truc de malheur. Sabo se décida à élargir les recherches et pour leur 11ème office de tourisme il préféra ne demander que les principaux points de départ de New York dans les années 1975. Luffy avait pris la caméra alors que Sabo jouait le parfait touriste amateur d'histoire.

« - Bonjour, je voudrai vous demander un renseignement, voyez-vous, je suis un grand fan de navigation et j'aimerai voir d'authentiques quais datant des années 1975 ! Vous pouvez me renseigner ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par principaux points de départ ?

- Et bien les quais qu'ils soient à l'abandon ou non… J'aimerai visiter ces endroits ! »

La réceptionniste leva un sourcil et se leva pour aller chercher un manuel sur la navigation. Elle farfouilla et releva certains noms qu'elle nota sur un papier qu'elle tendit à Sabo.

« - North Bell, Brooklyn, Marington et San Jos ?

- Les quais de Brooklyn et de Marington sont toujours en activités ! Ils servaient pour les transatlantiques. Sur San Jos il n'y a plus rien du tout, c'est juste un grand terrain vague face à la mer avec quelques centenaires abandonnés et des vieux bulletins de marchandises. »

Sabo haussa les épaules visiblement mécontentes de la réponse.

« - Et le quatrième ?

- North Bell ? Je ne savais même pas qu'il existait ça doit être un tout petit embarcadère de quartier…

- Embarcadère de quartier ? Il y en a beaucoup ?

- Non plus tellement, ça m'étonne même que celui-là apparaisse dans mon guide…

- Vous savez à quoi il servait ?

- Non ce n'est même pas marqué ! A mon avis ça servait aux touristes ou au ravitaillement d'une des îles de New York… Peut-être Long Island !

- Il est toujours en activité ? »

Elle tapota le nom sur son clavier et inspecta son écran.

- Mmm oui tout le terrain a été racheté par un particulier en 1980, il est mort il n'y a pas longtemps et c'est sa fille qui en a hérité, elle en a la propriété avec un autre type, je n'ai aucun nom juste une demande de subvention pour le patrimoine effectuée en mars dernier et rejetée le 15 octobre, en d'autres termes, la seule et unique société qui l'occupe est entrain de déposer le bilan et la saisie et destruction des quais est prévue pour l'automne 2015 !

- Vous avez l'adresse ?

- Oui tenez ! »

La brune leur marqua la ligne de métro à suivre et la localisation exacte de l'endroit en question. C'était trop loin pour y aller dans la journée, il fallait traverser toute la ville.

« - On ira demain matin c'est bien trop loin pour aujourd'hui, Sabo pense que c'est le bon endroit ! Sabo ? » Lança Luffy joyeux de tenir enfin la caméra.

« - Et bien ce n'est même plus une affaire d'état et puis ce quai est noté comme étant un pionnier du transport maritime des années 70 alors je pense qu'on devrait aller y faire un tour…

- En vérité ce qu'on espère c'est que si c'est le bon embarcadère on pourra trouver un bateau pour nous emmener sur l'île ! On va graisser la patte à la société qui se trouve là-bas, dans leur situation ça ne devrait pas être refusable ! » Continua Ace.

« - Et si ils refusent ? » Demanda Koala.

« - Si ils refusent, on louera un bateau de tourisme pour aller sur l'île mais ce sera beaucoup plus compliqué !

- Pourquoi Sabo ? » Lança Luffy.

« - Parce que c'est une zone interdite et qu'aucun de nous n'a son permis bateau donc il nous faudra graisser la patte a un pilote dans le meilleur des cas mais on ira sur cette île ! »

Koala déglutit, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, tous ces mystères, ces fermetures, les faux rapports et ce malade sur entrainé qui leur avait laissé un message ne lui disait rien de bon. Plutôt dans la journée elle en avait parlé à Sabo elle l'avait même supplié de renoncer mais ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du blond, il lui avait dit que si elle voulait rentrer à Tokyo il ne lui en voudrait pas mais Koala avait répliqué que si elle avait peur pour elle, elle avait aussi peur pour l'homme qu'elle aimait qu'elle n'allait pas le laisser partir sans elle. E plus, Koala était championne de Karaté et elle était capable de se défendre *contre ce que tu peux voir, contre des hommes pas contre ça* lui chuchotait sa conscience. Koala chassa ces pensées de son esprit et s'accrocha au bras de Sabo.

« - Je t'aime ! » Murmura-t-elle tout doucement. Sabo passa son bras autours des épaules de la jeune femme et embrassa le sommet de son crane pour la détendre.

« - Moi aussi mon cœur ! » Chuchota-t-il. Koala esquissa un sourire et regarda la nuit qui tombait lourdement sur New York.

Thatch avait un peu retrouvé sa bonne humeur mais il avait quand même noté l'heure de l'incident et se faisait un devoir d'en parler à Sabo. Ace lui s'était senti épié toute la journée mais il n'en parlait pas de peur de devenir parano.

Marco rayait les choses qu'il avait déjà acheté en marmonnant quelques mots. Il avait tout trouvé, il était heureux il avait tout trouvé, la nourriture en conserve, le mini réchaud, les sacs de couchage, les cordes et même les chargeurs de batteries solaire. Thatch regardait pensif le jour tomber par-dessus les murs de la ville. Il vit Luffy arriver face à lui avec Sabo, Ace et Koala.

« - Vous avez tout ? » Delanda Sabo anxieux.

« - Oui et toi tu as trouvé l'embarcadère de départ ?

- Oui je crois ! On ira verifier demain et si c'est bien lui on prend le bateau dés demain matin !

- Donc en d'autres termes on part de l'hôtel avec toutes nos affaires demain !

- Oui en gros c'est ça !

- Sabo ! Sabo on peut manger au restaurant ce soir ! On a bien travaillé ! »

Sabo pesa le pour et le contre et finit par accepter sous les applaudissements de Luffy qui salivait d'avance. Ace dégotta une petite pizzéria où se détendre un moment. Il interrogea Marco sur ce qui pouvait bien tracasser Thatch mais ce fut Trafalgar qui rentra dans les détails.

« - Thatch a vu un homme qui lui souriait sur la voix du métro et il est persuadé qu'on lui est passé dessus sauf qu'il n'y a absolument rien eu ! Marco le croit trop sous pression et ça le vexe un peu je crois…

- Tu en penses quoi toi ?

- J'en pense que Marco a peut-être raison, on est tous stressé par cet examen mais je pense aussi qu'avec tout ce qui nous est arrivé depuis ce matin il y avait peut-être bien quelqu'un sur cette voix mais de là à l'avoir écrasé sans s'en rendre compte...

- Vous n'en n'avez pas parlé à mon frère ?

- Marco pense que ce n'est pas la peine mais de toute façon Thatch le fera à un moment ou un autre ne t'en fais pas… »

Ace eut un sourire crispé, il voulait poser des questions à Thatch car il s'inquiétait clairement de toutes ces histoires mais il ne voulait pas inquiéter son ami qui semblait apprécier le repas et la compagnie de la serveuse alors il garda ses questions pour l'hôtel. Il raconta des histoires à Luffy le fit rire, lui parla de ses précédentes copines, il pouvait maintenant que son frère avait muri. Luffy avalait la pizza qui lui passait sous la main avec une facilité déconcertante autant qu'il avalait les paroles de ses amis. Le petit brun fut le premier à sortir de la pizzéria suivit de Thatch, Ace et enfin des autres. Le métro n'était pas très sûr passé 22h et ils étaient proches de leur hôtel alors ils décidèrent d'y aller à pieds surtout que Thatch n'était pas trop partant pour une autre virée dans le métro. Dans les ruelles adjacentes il se passait souvent de drôles de choses, elles étaient souvent très mal éclairées et étroites, pleines de recoins où se cacher. La nuit ceux qui avaient été oubliés par la société se montraient enfin et étalaient leur mal être dans le sang et dans la peur. De la consommation de drogues aux meurtres parfois en passant par les tags sur les murs. Les garçons avaient au moins vu une dizaine de tagueurs depuis leur départ de l'hôtel, des gosses qui écrivaient ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur, ou tout simplement cherchaient à créer une œuvre d'art éphémère. Thatch tourna la tête en entendant rire de façon démente à côté de lui cette silhouette et ce sourire. C'était le type du métro. Il voulait lui demander ce qu'il voulait et maintenant il était surtout sur que c'était ce type qui les menaçait depuis le début.

« - Hey toi attends ! » Hurla le blond à la coiffure de banane. La silhouette se tourna vers lui, lui sourit et détala vers l'autre bout de la ruelle.

Thatch s'élança à sa suite en s'époumonant pour qu'il l'attende mais le type riait. Thatch repéra un mur de plus de trois bons mètres de haut et sourit

« - T'es coincé ! » Lança-t-il victorieux.

Mais au lieu de s'arrêter le type bondit, escalada trois poubelles et se retrouva sur le haut du mur. Thatch se prépara à faire pareil déterminé à ne pas laisser filer mais il n'était pas assez souple et le type disparut dans la nuit avec un dernier rire glaçant. Thatch revint vers les autres essoufflé.

« - C'était le type du métro ! Tu crois toujours que je suis sous pression Marco ?!

- Je te crois... » Chuchota Marco en fixant le faisceau de la lampe que Sabo braquait sur le mur. Thatch pu lire en grosses lettres

« Casses toi maintenant » surmonté d'une sorte de grande roue.

« - Je crois qu'il est passé à l'étape supérieur… » Murmura Ace.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé et que ça vous a un peu laissé sur votre faim :sadique: <strong>

**Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? **

**Je vous dis à très bientôt pour le chapitre 3 où on aura plus de réponses :)**

**#C**


End file.
